


AKB0048

by JSmittenKitten



Series: Earth48 [1]
Category: AKB0048, DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: AKB Original Members as AKB0048 Members, Acchan Center, Gen, I watched this anime while reading comics and both worlds mixed in my head, My First Work in This Fandom, Takamina Captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSmittenKitten/pseuds/JSmittenKitten
Summary: How did the intergalactic idol heroes AKB0048 started??? Find out hereIDK, I suck at summaries, but AKB0048 idol debut in the world of DC comics
Series: Earth48 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043196
Kudos: 3





	AKB0048

**Author's Note:**

> If it's on cursive then they are speaking in japanese while other characters don't understand, if the context implies japanese but it's not on cursive then it means everybody understand it.
> 
> Betaed by just-a-little-lost-cause on tumblr <3

Superhero Idols?

Yasushi Akimoto has answered recent accusations about embezzlement within the 48 Empire with a press release in which informs about the funding of a non-profit called AKB0048. This foundation will provide gadgets and protection to a new superhero group formed mostly by 48Groups ex members; this copies the plot of the anime released by the 48E several years ago. Currently there is no information about which members will join this 00, but Akimoto adds that the idols will be seen in action soon.

Will these girls be able to face the threats our planet is usually put against? Will they be at the same level as Superman, Wonder Woman or Batman? We will have to wait and see them start their fight to see what they are able of.

*********************************************

@MayuyuOshi

I can’t believe 00 is real, who’ll join??? Acchan Center?? I’d kill for Atsumina WCenter #AKB0048

@OriginalKami7

I wonder if the girls really will fight like in the anime, I wanna see badass Tomochin #AKB0048

************************************************

It was weeks later when it happened. Everybody had mostly forgotten about the idea of crime fighting idols, but then there they were. A dozen or more girls in frilly dresses, white feathery masks and levitating platforms fighting a laboratory experiment gone wrong in the middle of Tokyo. The girls weren’t just fighting, they were singing and dancing, smooth, choreographed movements transforming swiftly into fighting stances and microphones turning into blades. For the lucky civilians who got to see them in action it was almost like they were putting on a show, everything they had on them seemed to be a weapon in disguise. There a girl took the ribbon of her hair, pressed a button on it and throwed it to the monster that shocked with the electricity in it. Then another ripped the hem of her dress and connected it to her gun, the interior of her dress was lined with ammunition.

It was to no one’s surprise that they became the new trending topic as soon as the battle was over.

**************************************

@MinamiQueen

Did you see that ribbon??????????? That one gotta be their Captain, that’s definitely a Takamina reference #AKB0048

@NyanNyanOshi

One had a heart wand, that’s Nyan Nyan’s thingie on the anime!!!!!! #AKB0048

@MayuyuOshi

CYBORG IDOL STEP ON ME PLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #AKB0048

@OriginalKami7

It’s gotta be the Kami 7 in it, there’s no way they’re not in it #AKB0048

@48GLyricsDaily

Everybody talkin about the girls, I’m here for those bops WE ARE THE TEAM A PIONEER!!!!!! #AKB0048

@OriginalKami7

KOROGARU ISHI NI NAREEE JIBUN NO MINF DE UGOKE YO #AKB0048

@OriginalKami7

*MINE

@OriginalKami7

*MUND

@OriginalKami7

Just kill me now plz

***************************************************************************

Two women in similar white, frilly dresses and masks were standing waiting, the shorter one was constantly fixing the ribbon in her hair while the taller shifted her weight nervously. They were alone in a room, the chosen two to face the Justice League since their team was new and the world needed proof they were going to do good, their best option was to prove themselves to the biggest heroes in the world. The room’s only door opened as Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman came in.

-You are in the clear – said Batman startling them – in probation, but in the clear for now.

-Excuse him, he has no manners – interrupted Superman – we should introduce ourselves first – the women appeared clearly confused and muttered to each other – is there a problem?

-No English? – the shortest asked instead – no – then made put her hand in front of her and moved it like a mouth talking – English – and then indicated both of them – no English.

-Japanese? – Batman asked and both women nodded so he switched languages – _Superman was asking for introductions_.

- _I’m 00’s captain, Takamina_ – answered the shortest with a bow.

- _I’m 00’s current Ace, Nagisa_ – added the tallest bowing too.

 _-We’re honored to be in front of you, we can just hope of doing as good as you do for the world_ – finished Takamina.

Batman translated what they said, and Superman nodded smiling – I already like them, they’re nice.

- _We would like to inform you that since we only meet two of you the whole team will be on probation while we work to identify the intentions of you_ – Batman told them.

- _That fast_? – Takamina was surprised.

- _The person who escorted you into this room was Martian Manhunter, he reads minds and cleared both of you for work with the League_.

Both women exchanged glances and Nagisa shrugged – _That’s nice, I guess_.

****************************************************

-How was it? - came the excited shout as soon as the women came into the practice room where the rest of their team was waiting.

-Batman is scary – said Takamina taking off her mask – I almost cried at the beginning.

The young woman known as Acchan dropped in the floor between Kojiharu and Tomochin – I think he’s hot, like intense hot, really hot.


End file.
